Bye Bye Hofstadter
by xxNikkiBellafanxx
Summary: Penny found a letter from Leonard when he was mad at her. She took it a little too far getting mad at Leonard. Penny breaks up with Leonard, but he doesn't take it too well. What will Leonard do? Find out more... Please read and review. Some OC Characters
1. The Beginning

There was a knock on Penny's door. She opened it and saw her ex-boyfriend Leonard standing there twiddling his fingers. Penny put her hands on her hips.

"_May I help you?"_ She said questioning Leonard.

"_Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch Star _Wars with us." Leonard said looking down, then up again.

"_No thanks, I'm trying to prepare for my audition tomorrow,"_ Penny said happily.

"_Oh okay,"_ Leonard said turning around.

Sheldon opened the door and smirked. _"Leonard c'mon we're about to watch Star Wars without you."_

"_Leonard,"_ Penny called.

Leonard faced Penny and said,_" Yeah?"_

"_Don't you ever come knocking over here again okay, we're exes and it's got to stay that way,"_ Penny said quickly.

Leonard began to flashback to the night that he and Penny broke up, tuning her out.

**Flashback**

Leonard brought roses and Chinese food over to Penny's place for dinner. Penny was in her room reading a paper Leonard had sent to her from a previous time when he was mad at her. He totally forgot about the letter and hoped she hadn't found out.

"_Penny, I'm here with the Chinese food!"_ Leonard yelled.

Penny walked into the living room from her bedroom with the letter in her hand.

"_Leonard, what the hell is this?"_ she questioned with anger.

"_A piece of paper,"_ Leonard said jokingly with a chuckle.

"_Why does it say "'Dear Penny,_ _I am so mad at you…. How could you be_ _such a bitch towards me."?'_

"_Oh, you weren't supposed to see that. I was going to burn it,"_ Leonard said setting the food down.

"_Well I see it now. Leonard Hofstadter you have so much to pay for. I thought you would never think of me that way. That really bothers me. Why would you write such a thing and how did it end up in my room?" _Penny asked rhetorically.

"_I forgot I had it and it must've slipped out of my pocket. I was just venting my feelings on paper when I was mad at you. I don't think you're a bitch Penny, I love you." _Leonard said trying to make Penny understand the letter was unintentional.

Penny, however, did not take it that way. Penny was beyond livid. She took the Chinese food and dumped it all over Leonard. She was not done; Penny yelled and bitched at Leonard. This only caused an unlikely reaction out of Leonard.

"_Penny, can't you see that I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally. You want me to go? You want me to not be your boyfriend anymore. That hurts it really does that you are thinking irrationally, over something so little. It was unnecessary for you to dump the food I bought for us all over me. I do apologize about the letter." _

Penny replied, _"Oh shut the hell up Leonard. Irrational? You called me a bitch in a letter which hurt my feelings. You could've talked to me about how you were feeling. Leonard, yeah I want you to go. Go on we are done….FOR GOOD! Get out of my life, get out of here Leonard Hofstadter."_

"_If that's how you feel and you want this too really, truly be over; I'll go. I love you Penny, I always will."_

Those were the last words Leonard said to Penny.

**Present**

Leonard snapped out of his daydream. He walked back over to his apartment with his head held down. What he didn't know is how much he truly will be hurting. He loved Penny with all his heart. What hurt the most is she was across the hall from Leonard and he could no longer speak to her. Leonard didn't know how he was going to cope with his breakup.

The next morning Leonard woke up early to go to work. Leonard began to indulge into his work to get his mind off of Penny. His schedule got busier, so he wasn't around the guys as much except for work. Leonard started to grow a beard and crashed regularly at work. Howard opened Leonard's door and found him sleeping on a small mattress.

"_Leonard, Leonard wake up," _Howard said shaking him.

Leonard tossed around on his stomach ignoring Howard's urge to wake him up.

"_Yes,"_ Leonard replied with his face mushed into the pillow.

"_Get up, we got work to do. Remember when you said for me to come early yesterday. I'm here. Let's get this show on the road. Oh by the way Sheldon told me to bring you these. They are a change of clothes, deodorant and a razor to shave your facial hair," _Howard replied seriously.

Leonard looked up and said, _"Let me change my clothes and shave my facial hair. Give me ten minutes to get ready then we'll head straight to work."_

"_Okie dokes,"_ Howard replied.

Leonard rose up from the mattress and went to the bathroom. He changed quickly into his clothes and shaved his beard down a little bit. He thought a beard would make him look manlier. He walked out of the bathroom and addressed Howard.

"_So I'm thinking about working out at LA fitness," _Leonard said with a smirk.

"_Why?" _Howard replied concerned.

"_Who says you can't be a scientist and muscular at the same time? Obviously, I have a lot of work to do, but I think I will enjoy it. It will be something else that keeps my mind off of Penny." _Leonard replied.

Howard said, _"Well, just make sure you don't get hurt." _

"_Oh I won't, I will get help from my buddy Justin DuBald. He's a scientist as well," _Leonard replied.

Leonard and Howard continued working and they were done by five o'clock in the morning. Leonard went to his apartment and Howard went home to Bernadette. Leonard dropped his keys coming up the last flight of steps. He looked at the hall across from him and saw Penny's door was closed. The door opened and Penny walked out. She faced Leonard, but he quickly glanced at her and walked into his apartment. He wanted to show no emotion that he was hurting, even though he was sad and upset without Penny. Leonard couldn't even make it to his bed, he was so tired that he grabbed a pillow and blanket and slept on the living room floor.

Later that afternoon, Sheldon found Leonard asleep on the floor, in his clothes. Sheldon shook Leonard and he woke up. Leonard took and shower and changed into his gym clothes. He grabbed his iPhone and earbuds and walked out the door.

Before he could close the door, Sheldon said, _"Just where do you think you're going?"_

"_To the gym," _Leonard replied with a half-smile.

Leonard walked to the gym and when he got there he met up with his friend Justin DuBald who was also a scientist. They did some light stretching before Leonard began Justin's hard workout routine. The basics seemed easy but, they were not. Surprisingly, Leonard was keeping up. I guess you could call it determination. After his sort of intense workout, Leonard went to go get a drink by the water fountain. When he turned his head he noticed Penny standing with her yoga pants and pink tank top on with her hair in a ponytail. She was approaching the water fountain. Leonard stood up from the water fountain and began to make his way over to Justin. Penny stood and watched the guy she knew that loved her act like she was nothing to him.


	2. Dealing with the Pain

**It's awesome to get reviews back from my first Chapter of Bye Bye Hofstadter. This is my first Big Bang Theory fanfic, so it's a little out of my element, but I was willing to take on the challenge. **

Penny left the gym around the same time Leonard did. She wanted to talk to him badly, but Penny didn't want to be the one to give in. From previous times when Penny and Leonard would break up, it would be hard for Leonard not to talk to Penny. This time Leonard does as told and gets out of Penny's life. It is very difficult for Leonard to do this, but he knows it's the only way to keep her happy, or so he thought.

Penny was miserable. She knew she loved Leonard as much as he loved her. Penny wished she never terminated the relationship. She felt like Leonard was giving her the cold shoulder, but he wasn't. All Leonard was doing is occupying his life with work, friends and going to the gym. Penny began to think about all the good times she had with Leonard and the bad times. The bad times such as arguments they had caused her to start sobbing. Penny turned to her left and picked up the picture frame of her and Leonard staring at each other so deeply in love. She cried even more. Sheldon was walking up the stairs when he heard Penny crying and walked over to her door.

Sheldon knocked repetitively on her door and said, _"Penny…Penny…Penny."_

Penny threw the tissue box down and wiped her eyes, then approached the door to open it.

_"Yes Sheldon," _she replied sniffing.

_"I heard you sobbing are you alright?" _Sheldon replied.

Penny said, _"Yeah I'm fine," _beginning to close the door.

Sheldon stuck his foot in the door awkwardly before it could close and said, _"Nonsense, the sound of sobbing does not assure one is fine. May I come in?" _

_"I guess," _Penny replied leading the way.

_"Let me guess you're crying because of Leonard?" _he replied as he was trying to find a "comfortable" spot.

_"How'd you know?" _Penny said raising her head to make eye contact with Sheldon.

_"Well, for starters you have all of the pictures of you and Leonard turned face down. The one in front of me on the table has tissues surrounding it and it's a photo of you two gazing at each other," _Sheldon said pointing to the picture frame faced down.

Penny began to sob and Sheldon hugged her saying, _"There, there," _awkwardly patting her back.

_"I miss him so much," _she said wiping her eyes with another tissue.

_"Here's an idea, why don't you go over to our place and talk to him," _he said letting go of the hug.

Penny looked Sheldon straight in the eyes, _"I can't do that. I told him to get out of my life for good. The guy that Ioves me doesn't even dare to look at me anymore. I was at the gym earlier and he saw me and started walking the other way."_

_"Penny, it's because you forced him out. You terminated the relations between you two. Yes, that letter was wrong, but it was also wrong of you to pour Chinese food all over him. He is now living a life where having you is no option. He doesn't behave the same way. He stays later at work, sleeps on a mattress at work, hangs out with Wolowitz, Koothrappali and I whenever he gets the chance. Oh, and he's started going to the gym. It's all so he doesn't have to make contact with you," _Sheldon replied with a frown.

Sheldon left Penny's apartment giving her the little information she should know. Penny knew she was going to have to find some way to get Leonard to talk to her. Penny sat on her couch and thought of ways she could approach Leonard. She stayed up until midnight drinking wine and writing the possible scenarios she could talk to Leonard. Penny ended up falling asleep on the couch. The next morning Penny woke up and got dressed for work. She headed out the door grabbing her tan purse along with the keys. She began walking down the stairs as she passed Leonard and smiled at him. Leonard did not notice the nice gesture Penny was making because he was arguing on the phone with Howard. Penny felt even more heartbroken knowing she may never ever date Leonard again.

While she was waitressing lunch at the Cheesecake Factory, she was mellow, but had to perk up to make it look like she was happy. She took some orders and tried to work as quickly as she could. During that day all she thought about was how much she loved Leonard and began to daydream.

**Penny's Daydream**

Penny and Leonard were at the backyard of their future home. It was their wedding day. Penny couldn't be any happier as the preacher read the words of the bible to the couple. She could smell the roses and hear the birds chirping. Penny was wearing an elegant paper white dress and Leonard was wearing a smooth looking black tux. Penny's family was there and so was Leonard's. The ceremony was just gorgeous.

**Present Day **

Penny snapped out of her daydream and waited more customers. She was so exhausted by the end of the day. On her way home, she broke down crying once more. She didn't know what to do to get Leonard back into her life. She needed him, wanted him, loved him and missed him. By the time Penny got upstairs to her apartment, she struggled getting her keys out and into the lock. Penny was highly frustrated and started kicking the door with anger. She wasn't mad at the door, she was mad at herself. Penny slid down to the floor from the wall and buried her face into her knees and cried again. It was bad timing on Leonard's part to come home because he came across Penny crying. He did not say a word to her, but he grabbed her keys and opened her door and went back to his apartment.

Penny enjoyed those few seconds of seeing Leonard, but it just wasn't enough. She wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Penny walked into her apartment and didn't care about changing into her pajamas, so she slept in her bed with her work clothes on.

Leonard's phone rings and he picks up his phone and it reads Wolowitz on the screen. He clicked on the answer call button. _"Hello."_

_"Leonard we seriously need to talk man to man," _Howard said in a serious tone.

_"What's up?" _he replied.

_"Dude you need to talk to Penny. I know she told you to get out of her life, but she's a female. Women change their minds all the time," _Howard said.

_"Wolowitz you know if I do that I'm not going to get anywhere. She wants me gone out of her life. There is a science lab I'll be moving to. It's in Cherry Hill, New Jersey. I got the job offer two days ago because of my extra hard work and it involves a promotion," _Leonard said with a giant smile.

_"Are you nuts? You're running away so you don't have to see Penny anymore," _Howard said putting his right hand on his hip.

_"Howard I'm not running away. I got a really good job offer and I'm going to take it. I leave in two months. These other physicists need my expertise and do we really have to talk about Penny? Yes, I love her. We've been through this a million times," _Leonard replied getting on his laptop.

_"Yes, we do need to talk about Penny. Do you really think it's best if you go to New Jersey? How do you think Penny would feel?" _Howard asked without hesitation.

_"Penny will be fine. She's made it clear she doesn't need me around anymore. How many times do I have to keep telling you this? Its beneficial to my career and on the plus side I'll be in my hometown for a little while. I'll come back if they don't need me more than two to three years," _Leonard replied.

_"Well, I can't make you change your mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow about this. Bye," _Howard said disappointed with Leonard's reply.

_"Bye," _Leonard said hanging up the phone.

This very moment was the moment that changed everything.


	3. The Big Reveal

**I love the reviews guys… keep them coming. Your feedback is helping me come up with new twists and turns to this story. Chapter 3 will be shocking, so read down below.**

A week later Penny began to feel really sick. She rushed to the toilet vomiting repetitively. After she flushed the toilet she brushed her teeth. Penny went back to bed and thought nothing of her vomiting except the possibly of consuming bad food. Later that morning around nine o'clock she rushed back to the toilet to vomit once more. Penny didn't understand why she was throwing up so much. Penny walked back to her bedroom and got under the covers. She did not feel well at all. Penny called Bernadette and Amy to see if they could help find out what is wrong with her. Twenty minutes later the two women arrive to Penny's apartment. Penny felt too sick to get up, but she knew she was the only one who could open the door.

_"Amy, Bernadette thank God you're here," _Penny said closing the door.

_"Penny what's the matter?" _Amy said with a confused look on her face.

_"I've been throwing up every morning the whole week. Its Saturday and I have felt even worse. Today I had some fatigue and I don't understand why," _Penny said pouring herself a glass of water.

Amy and Bernadette exchanged looks with each other. They were thinking the same thing. _Penny might be pregnant. _

_"Well I can do a urine test to see if you could have something in your body," _Amy said clapping her hands.

_"Umm sure," _Penny said handing Amy a water bottle.

_"When did you have your last period?" _Bernadette asked curiously.

_"Well, I was supposed to be on my period Tuesday, but apparently I either missed it or it hasn't come yet. I seriously doubt I would have missed a period. Leonard and I are no longer together," _Penny said with a smirk and added a frown.

_"That leads me to my next question. When were you last sexually active?" _Amy question tapping her fingers on her leg.

_"Two weeks ago before Leonard and I broke up," _Penny replied.

Penny went to go pee in a cup as told by Amy, so she could test her urine and Bernadette went to help. The results Amy found were shocking. Penny was experiencing fatigue and morning sickness because she's pregnant. Amy could not believe that Penny didn't recognize her symptoms. Bernadette and Amy drove to Penny's apartment from the lab. They had big news for her, but they weren't sure if it was the right time to tell her.

_"Penny you might want to sit down for this one," _Amy said seriously.

_"Why? What's going on?" _Penny questioned sitting on the couch nervously.

_"I'm not sure if you would want to know," _Bernadette said softly.

Penny rubbed her legs and said, _"Tell me I want to know if I have something wrong with me."_

Amy and Bernadette said, _"You're pregnant."_

_"I'm pregnant with my ex-boyfriends baby. Boy, does this got to make things more difficult. I have to watch what I eat and drink and I'm not sure if Leonard and I are going to get back together. I know I need to tell him. I just don't know when," _Penny replied shocked and puzzled.

Penny went to her bathroom and raised her shirt up. She began to stare at her belly. There was no bump yet, but she knew that was something she can't hide forever. She was shocked to know there was a baby growing in her belly. Penny put her hand on her belly; she secretly hoped it would be a boy.

The next day Howard drove to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Howard banged as hard as he could on the door.

_"Coming," _Leonard said rushing to open the door.

Leonard opened the door and Howard walked in and stood there. Leonard looked at Howard straight in the eyes and waiting for him to reply.

_"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" _Howard said tapping his foot quickly.

_"Uh, yeah Howard. I'm going to get the biggest opportunity of a lifetime back in New Jersey. I cannot wait," _Leonard said with a giant smile.

Unaware the door was still open, Howard replied back frantically, _"You can't just leave us Leonard. We are your friends, and if Sheldon finds out you know he will do everything in his power to keep you here. What about our friendship? Are you going to leave that behind? Do you even care at all that you'll be away from Penny?" _

Penny was walking up the steps along with Sheldon and Raj. All three of them overhear the arguing between Howard and Leonard.

_"Its hard for me to leave the friendships I have created with you, Raj and Sheldon. I know what Sheldon will do, but its not going to work Wolowitz. Our friendship will remain intact and I would never leave it behind. Yes I care more than anything that I'll be away from Penny and she wants it that way. I'm leaving in May and there's nothing anyone can say to change my mind," _Leonard replied beginning to get angry.

_"Leonard, you know what do what you want, but this thing between you and Penny needs to get fixed now because I cannot stand seeing you two avoid each other. You should really think this through and take everyone's feelings into account," _Howard fired back.

_"Howard stop bringing up Penny, dammit. I'm doing this for me and for her. You just don't know when to quit. I'm not avoiding her, I'm just doing what's best for me. Whether you like it or not I'm going back to New Jersey... End of discussion," _Leonard said as his face turned even redder.

_"Leonard, one last thing… You know I thought you and Penny would actually get married one day because I had faith in you two. I'm glad you got your job offer, but think about this. What if the person you love that loves you back is hurting? Take that into account,"_ Howard said and walked out the door.

Leonard walked to his room quickly and slammed the door. He knew Howard was right, but he hated it. Leonard wanted to leave and to him it's the best thing he could do. Penny stood there at the door in shock of the altercation that happened between Leonard and Howard. Leonard was moving to the East Coast of the United States. She just wanted to break down, but she had to stay strong. Penny looked over at Sheldon.

_"Do you mind if I come in?" _Penny asked politely.

_"Be my guest," _Sheldon replied leading the way.

Penny walked up to Leonard's door and knocked on it.

_"Go away Sheldon," _Leonard replied sobbing.

Penny put her ear towards the door to hear the sad sound of Leonard's crying. It wounded her to hear the pain he was feeling.

Penny took a deep breath and said, _"It's not Sheldon, its Penny. Can you open up please?"_

_"No, I can't. Why are you talking to me? You specifically said you didn't want me in your life. I love you Penny, and I wish we hadn't ended the way we did," _Leonard said crying.

_"I have something very important to tell you," _Penny said gazing down at her belly.

_"What is it?" _Leonard said standing up and wiping his eyes.

_"You have to open the door because I have to tell you to your face," _Penny replied and turned around.

Leonard opened the door and took a breathtaking glace. Oh, how beautiful she was to him and Leonard was mesmerized by her beauty. He smiled at her for the first time and for what seemed to be too long. Penny smiled back at him and was caught in his eyes. She loved those eyes more than anything and when Leonard's eyes were focused on her, she loved it. Leonard loved how good Penny always smelled. She was his favorite smell. Penny then shook her head and grabbed Leonard's hand.

Penny looked up at Leonard and said,_ "I'm pregnant," _placing his hand on her stomach.

Leonard looked down at her belly and he began to cry. He wanted to have kids with Penny more than anything and the fact it was a reality made him beyond happy. He bent down to his knees and held Penny's hand and kissed it. Penny shed a few tears of her own and embraced Leonard for the first time since their breakup. Penny put her hands on his face and rubbed it as she smiled so wide. Penny had a lot running through her mind. Leonard on the other hand had some serious decision to make about going back to his hometown. Leonard was going to be a father, but this did not mean they were back together. Yet. That moment was a moment of pure loved with the hope of being reconnected. Let's hope they get back together.


	4. A Mix of Things

**I'm glad y'all are reviewing my story. Sorry for the delay, I had a little writer's block. **

Leonard rose up from the ground. He grabbed Penny's hand.

_"Penny," _Leonard's voice cracked.

_"Yes," _Penny replied letting go of his hand.

_"Is it true?" _Leonard asked looking down at her belly.

_"It's true Leonard; I'm pregnant. I think you should go to New Jersey though," _Penny replied.

_"Why on Earth would I do that? I mean I know I got the job but I am the father of this baby. I know we have our differences right now, but I want to help," _Leonard said quickly twiddling his fingers.

_"Leonard it's better for us both. I'll just go this pregnancy alone and raise this baby by myself. Look, I know you had a plan to get married, and then have kids and I just think right now… you having to take care of a baby is at the wrong time. Leonard your high in your career," _Penny said looking down at her belly and back up at Leonard.

Leonard grabbed Penny's hand again and said, _"Penny, I love you. You're not going through this alone."_

_"Leonard don't, I can do this alone," _Penny said leaving the apartment and walking over to hers.

Leonard went back into his room and he just couldn't sleep knowing Penny was pregnant with his baby. He wanted that job badly, but he wanted to experience having a baby with Penny and being a dad. He tossed and turned and just could not seem to sleep. He was worried about Penny. Would she really be able to go through nine months of pregnancy alone? No. The next morning he woke up with only two hours of sleep.

_"Leonard, up so early?" _Sheldon asked.

_"Yeah, I had a lot of trouble sleeping, so I'm just going to go to work," _Leonard replied.

_"And do what?" _Sheldon remarked with a chuckle.

_"Work. I tried to tell Penny that I would stay with her and take care of our baby with her," _Leonard replied with a tone.

Leonard walked out the door with his phone and jacket in his hand. He rushed down the stairs. He drove to the University and clocked into work. Leonard was cleaning out his office and putting a label on the brown cardboard boxes on his table. There was a knock on Leonard's door, it was his co-worker and friend, Justin DuBald.

_"Hey Hofstadter," _Justin said happily.

_"Come on in DuBald," _Leonard laughed.

_"You need a hand with those boxes?" _Justin asked.

_"Sure. When I move to New Jersey would you be willing to help me move my stuff over there?" _Leonard asked.

_"Absolutely," _Justin replied giving Leonard a high five.

Leonard and Justin boxed up all the materials in Leonard's office except his table, computer and chair. Leonard left all of his work documents at home. It was so weird for Leonard to work in such a big empty space. He was very thrilled about the job he was going to, but his mind wandered to Penny and her pregnancy. Leonard came home each day late at night exhausted. He worked extra so that everyone else in the physics department would be caught up. Sheldon did not appreciate Leonard's late nights coming home. Leonard was a busy working man at this time. He was going to the gym with Justin, working late and he checked on Penny every week. Penny declined his offer each week he wanted to be a part of her pregnancy. His deadline of being in California was vastly approaching.

**One Month Later**

Leonard woke up eagerly from his bed. He knocked on Sheldon's door.

_"Tonight is the night I move all of my stuff to New Jersey. I know it sucks that I'll be leaving you, but I will never forget you. I'll send you an email Sheldon."_

_"Congratulations!" _Sheldon replied.

Leonard called Justin to help him move all of his belongings to New Jersey. Meanwhile, Penny was at her doctor's appointment.

_"Everything seems to be looking good Penny," _her doctor said.

_"Thank you and I'm glad," _Penny replied with a smile.

_"May I ask one question?" _her doctor asked.

_"Does the father of this baby know he's going to be a father?" _her doctor asked curiously.

_"He does, I just told him to let me do this pregnancy alone. We're broken up and he's going to New Jersey for his job offer soon. I told him to take it, but he wants to be with me during this pregnancy and part of our child's life," _Penny replied putting her hand on her stomach.

_"Penny, pregnancy is a lot more stressful and difficult alone. If I were you, I would let him be a part of this too," _her doctor said seriously.

_"Maybe you're right. I do miss having Leonard around and hugging him, kissing him and telling him how much I love him. I shouldn't have shut him out, but I thought it was the best for us and it's not. I really want him back and to rub my belly, talk to the baby and be a daddy," _Penny said softly.

_"Go get your man back and I hope to see him soon for your next visit," _her doctor replied.

Penny drove over to her apartment. She knocked on Sheldon's door. Sheldon explained to Penny that if she was about five hours earlier, she would've made Leonard change his mind. Penny began sobbing and putting her hand on her belly. Three days later Leonard was in New Jersey and setting all of his stuff up with the help of Justin. That night, half of his belongings were set up. Leonard crashed in his bed around twelve o'clock in the morning and he was half asleep when he heard his phone ring. He rose from the bed dragging his feet to the kitchen to get the phone.

He picked up the phone and said, _"Hello."_

_"Leonard its Penny," _she said fighting back the tears.

_"Can you call back another time?" _Leonard said half asleep.

_"I can't Leonard, come back to California," _Penny said rubbing her belly.

_"Penny it's twelve in the morning here, I can't just leave. What do you need from me?" _Leonard said becoming clear of who was on the phone.

Penny pulled up her shirt to look at the growth of her baby and said, _"You, I need the father of this baby. Leonard I can't do this alone," _Penny began to break down in tears. _"Leonard I want you more than anything. I want to come home to you and you kiss my belly, rub it and talk to baby and feel him kick. I want…" _

_"Penny, our baby is a boy?" _Leonard cut her off.

_"I don't know yet but I hope he is. Please come home. Baby I want you back," _Penny pleaded crying.

The other end of the phone was silent. Leonard wanted to be with Penny, but he wanted the job. Leonard was about to speak when Penny said something.

_"Okay Leonard, I know I've not been very good to you during this breakup. I shut you out, I forced you to have no contact with me, I didn't you be a part of my pregnancy given the fact you made this baby with me. I get that you're angry with me. You have every right to stay in New Jersey. This baby needs his daddy and Leonard I'm three months pregnant. I love you Leonard, bye." _

Leonard was so happy hearing Penny's voice. He woke Justin up and they took down everything they set up, which was basically his bed, and desk and work files. He drove back to California, since Justin drove on the way up to New Jersey. In just three days Leonard and Justin crashed at Justin's mansion back in California. Leonard was exhausted from all the driving he had done. He didn't wake up until noon. Justin helped him move everything back into his office. Leonard bought an apartment that afternoon and moved his belongings into it with the help of Justin. Leonard went over to Sheldon's apartment to visit. When he showed up Howard, Raj and Sheldon were playing Wii Bowling. They all looked up surprised to see Leonard.

_"Leonard what are you doing here?" _Raj asked questioned.

Leonard sat on the couch and said, _"I came back because there are more important things here, than New Jersey. I also bought an apartment here in Cali. Most importantly, I'm here to take care of my woman."_

_"You and Penny got back together," _Howard asked with hope.

_"Not yet but when I see her I am going to do what I should've done a long time ago. Propose to her. It's not because of the baby, it's because I love her. I will be leaving shortly to buy a baby crib and decorate my son's room. It's a surprise for Penny. Lucky the walls in his room are blue,"_ Leonard replied with a giant smile.

_"Propose. Leonard you've done that so many times," _Sheldon added.

_"This time is for real. Howard lets go," _Leonard replied walking out the door.

Howard followed Leonard out the door. The two men went to Baby's R Us to buy a crib for Penny. Howard and Leonard took the crib to Leonard's apartment and set it up, and then he changed into his tuxedo and grabbed the roses. Leonard and Howard went over to Penny's place. Leonard knocked on the door and there was no answer. Leonard knocked on the door once more and still there was no answer. He turned around and heard someone coming up the steps. It was Penny carrying groceries. She looked up only to see Leonard standing there in a tuxedo with roses. Penny sat the groceries on the floor and walked over to Leonard. She didn't say anything, but she felt his face and pulled it a little bit. She accidentally pinched his cheek.

_"Ouch," _Leonard said.

_'"Sorry," _Penny said letting go of his face.

_"There's a baby in there. My baby, no our baby," _Leonard said putting and hand on her belly, then her face.

Penny chuckled and said, _"There is. Let me show you something." _Penny pulled out the may ultrasounds from her purse.

_"Penny, these are beautiful. I wish I was there for all of them. Penny, you look absolutely stunning. I don't care how big you get, you'll always be beautiful to me," _Leonard replied.

_"I'm sorry I shut you out Leonard. You had every right to be a part of my pregnancy. This is your baby too. You always manage to keep me smiling. Why do you have on a tux?" _Penny asked noticing his tux.

_"Come with me," _Leonard said grabbing her hand.

_"What about my groceries?" _she asked.

Penny gave Leonard her key and he put the groceries away. Leonard grabbed Penny's hand and walked her down the stairs and to his car. Howard joined them for the ride to Leonard's apartment. Leonard led Penny into his apartment and told her to close her eyes. He put his left hand over her eyes while guiding Penny. He uncovered her eyes and she opened them. Penny was shocked to see the crib and the room decorated like it should be for a baby. Penny was truly lost for words and Howard was catching the whole thing on camera. That's when Leonard got down on one knee.

_"Penny, you are an incredible woman. You are independent, stubborn like me, loving, caring and the only woman who will balance out my life forever. Penny I love you… Will you marry me?" _Leonard said pulling out the ring.

_"Yes," _Penny replied crying.

Leonard hugged and kissed Penny. Now, they were a couple again, but as fiancée's and with a baby on the way. Leonard couldn't have been any happier.


End file.
